<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Once by marsowon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618044">Just Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon'>marsowon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edging, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Smut, blowjob, dom yesung, power bottom hyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only going to happen once, but they couldn't help but repeat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was supposed to be multichaptered and blah blah blah but i had enough trouble to write this part so nope djskdjskdsk i hope y'all enjoy it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     The clock was reaching midnight when Jongwoon first stepped inside the nightclub, his steps light despite his nervousness to enter such a place. His plan for that Saturday night wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>to party</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it has been awhile since he last saw his friends and they all decided to meet at a nightclub, due to his Heechul's hyung idea. He wonders why his boyfriend hasn't dumped him yet. As soon as he entered he walked towards the table they were in, with a closed expression as always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brighten up, Jongwoon.” Heechul greeted him with a slightly dragging tone and Jongwoon looked at him amusedly, sitting beside Ryeowook. “Here, drink.” He pushed the cup with a beverage Jongwoon couldn't recognize in his direction and he politely declined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd rather get one of my own later. I don't trust the drinks you pick.” Jongwoon shook his head, belatedly noticing that there was a blonde male sitting with them. “Who is he?” He turned to Ryeowook, but the poor kid was almost falling asleep there and probably didn’t hear him. He made a mental note to call Siwon to fetch him later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heechul's junior, Lee Hyukjae. Nice to meet you.” Hyukjae winked and brought the cup of whatever he was drinking to his lips, downing it in one go. “I assume you're Jongwoon? He talked a lot about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongwoon winced. “Hopefully he only said good things.” He chuckled a little, feeling slightly embarrassed to have Hyukjae's attention on him. Heechul had left to God knows where, probably he found someone to spend the night with, and both Kyuhyun and Donghae had told him earlier he wouldn't come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unfair how those two could run away easily but he couldn't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, Jongwoon-ssi, it was more than good things.” A sly smile and Jongwoon felt himself getting hot from embarrassment, knowing well </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> Heechul could have told him. He suddenly regretted it, but didn't have enough time to regret his life choices when Hyukjae stood up. “Do you want a drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as it isn't strong, it's fine.” The blonde nodded and left, walking towards the bar. Jongwoon took this time to text Siwon and keep an eye on Ryeowook until he arrived. Hyukjae arrived not long after, giving Jongwoon a cup of what he later realized was beer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They engaged into a light conversation, taking a sip of their drinks every once in a while, exchanging little pieces of things about themselves. Jongwoon discovered that Hyukjae had been transferred from the company he was working at and was now working at the same company as Heechul, and that he had been around since weeks ago, but since Jongwoon had been avoiding going out with them, he never met Hyukjae until now. Siwon arrived in the middle of their talk and barely addressed them properly, just forcing a small smile and nodding, his expression was obviously tired and he seemed to be dragging himself around. He didn’t bother waking up Ryeowook, instead just grabbed him in bridal style and carried him outside after saying bye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They started talking again, this time a little more comfortably, and they were getting more drinks as the time passed by. By the time they reached their third cup, Jongwoon was already a mess while Hyukjae had gotten more loose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Jongwoon,” Hyukjae started suddenly after they talked a bit more, leaning closer after he took the last sip of his drink. “You have such a pretty mouth, why don't you use it to suck me off instead of talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongwoon blushed even more, stuttering as he struggled to come up with an answer. “Just tell me when. I'll gladly go down on my knees for you.” He answered and giggled at the look of shock that appeared in Hyukjae's face. “Why are you so shocked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I totally didn't expect that. But it's fine, now I know you're not as shy as I thought.” He winked and Jongwoon chuckled, having to look to the side to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept talking, sometimes flirting, and drinking until the point they were tipsy and giggly. At some point Hyukjae had decided that Jongwoon’s lap seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>more comfortable than the chair he was sitting on and moved to sit there – and Jongwoon seemed to be fine with it, his hands holding Hyukjae’s waist as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. The flirts didn't stop then, and Hyukjae's hands were really daring as they slipped under Jongwoon's shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And when they noticed, they were making out and almost stripping out of their clothes until Jongwoon pushed Hyukjae away enough to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to..” He couldn’t finish – not when Hyukjae’s mouth was on his again. The kiss was less rushed now, but still was bruising and exploring and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heck,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jongwoon moaned as Hyukjae gently bit on his tongue, the younger was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> good kisser. They only parted when they </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed to breathe, and Hyukjae left Jongwoon’s lap so he could pull him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My apartment, or yours?” Hyukjae asked as he pulled Jongwoon along with him, both walking unsteadily to the exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You choose.” Jongwoon answered, pressing himself closer to Hyukjae and chuckling at the startled gasp that left his lips. “Just be fast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They had barely arrived at Hyukjae’s apartment when Jongwoon pressed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely, making Hyukjae gasp as their bodies were close, feeling Hyukjae’s clothed erection against his. Hyukjae’s hands were impatient and rushed as they pulled his shirt off him, the kiss stopping as Jongwoon attached his lips to Hyukjae’s neck and the blonde groaned appreciatively now that he had more skin to touch. His hands were exploring every part of Jongwoon’s torso, from the scar he had on the left side to the one he had, smaller than the other one, on the right side. He moaned as Jongwoon nipped on the skin on his neck and pulled off his shirt, bringing him even closer as they kissed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is the bedroom?” Jongwoon asked when they parted and buried his face on his neck, tone darker than it was before and Hyukjae felt even more aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First door on the hallway.” Hyukjae answered breathlessly and gasped when Jongwoon’s hands held his thighs, instinctively wrapping them around his waist as Jongwoon started to walk. It was a bit hard to move properly when Jongwoon was busy kissing the daylights out of Hyukjae, but he managed to reach the bedroom and closed the door with his feet, not even reacting when it closed loudly behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped Hyukjae on the bed carelessly, straddling his waist as he caught his lips in another kiss, moaning low on his throat when Hyukjae raised his hips and their clothed erection brushed against each other, hands moving to pull the jeans the blonde was wearing but Hyukjae didn’t let him do it, instead holding both his wrists and shifting their position, now on top of Jongwoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Jongwoon couldn’t finish as Hyukjae kissed him again, slowly this time, moving his hips at the same pace as they kissed while his hands traveled around the other’s body, gently pinching Jongwoon’s nipples when his hands brushed against it. He held the urge to chuckle when Jongwoon moaned on the kiss, continuing to pinch and rub it. He parted their lips and lowered them, kissing Jongwoon’s cheek, jaw, neck until he reached his collarbone, where he proceeded to bite and suck until a dark purple bruise appeared on the skin. “I’m- not going to bottom, if this- is what you’re- planning-” Jongwoon whispered, the sentence breaking due the moans he occasionally let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in fucking you, Jongwoon.” Hyukjae said, his mouth still pressed against the warm skin of his collarbone, leaving one more mark before continuing. “I rather be fucked than fuck someone. But it doesn’t mean I’ll let you have full control.” A chuckle and he got up, sitting between Jongwoon’s legs and pulling the annoying jeans and the underwear off and throwing it somewhere around the room, licking his lips at the sight of Jongwoon’s half hard length. “See? Why would I fuck you, when I could have this inside me?” He chuckled again, gripping it gently and stroking it once, just to hear Jongwoon’s moan. “I rather suck you off instead.” And he started stroking it, sometimes tightening his hand near the head, sometimes his touch was as light as a feather, until it was hard enough. “I’d rather see you on your knees, too, but having your cum down my throat seems way more interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongwoon inhaled sharply while he blushed bright red at the dirty words, mouth opening wide as Hyukjae went down on him at once, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue licked the veiny underside, bringing his head up enough so he could catch the precome that was oozing out from the slit, tongue teasingly licking the slit only to hear Jongwoon moan loudly as he bucked his hip up so the blonde could take him deeper again, but Hyukjae wasn’t having it and held his hip down with one hand. He brought his head down again, slowly this time, making sure to suck and lick and swallow around the girth just to hear Jongwoon moan, going down until the tip hit the back of his throat and he gagged, but relaxed quite quickly. He moaned around the length and almost chuckled at how Jongwoon tensed, bringing his head up just to breathe before going down again, bobbing his head faster this time, teeth slightly scraping against the skin. The hand that wasn’t holding Jongwoon’s hip down moved to fondle his balls, and Jongwoon gasped at the pain and the new sensation, cumming hard on Hyukjae’s mouth. Hyukjae smiled as he swallowed as much as he could, some of the cum escaping on the corner of his mouth but he was quick to clean it with his tongue before licking Jongwoon’s cock clean, careful to not overstimulate him too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still with me, Jongwoon?” He asked teasingly when he got up again, leaning so he could kiss Jongwoon, loving how the other groaned satisfied when he felt his taste on Hyukjae’s mouth. He lowered his hand so he could grip Jongwoon’s length again, stroking it gently as Jongwoon moaned in their kiss. “Should we play a bit more? Or should I finish this already?” His tone was gentle but teasing, and he smiled at the sight of Jongwoon’s blurred eyes, filled with lust. The older nodded, swallowing hard as Hyukjae’s hands didn’t stop moving on his length. “I need your words, Jongwoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah..” Jongwoon gasped, back arching off the bed as Hyukjae’s hands tightened slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? You don’t know how to form a simple sentence, Jongwoon?” Hyukjae chuckled, his hands moving a little faster as the older was reaching his climax again, but stopped before he could cum again. “Come on, Jongwoon.” He smiled, ignoring how his own cock was throbbing inside his jeans as Jongwoon looked at him darkly at being denied, waiting for Jongwoon’s breathing to calm down again before moving his hand one more time. “You didn’t answer me yet, so no cumming for you.” He chuckled excitedly, hand stopping once again when Jongwoon was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so, so close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to reaching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It happened one more time before Jongwoon finally felt his restraint break. “For fucks sake, Hyukjae!” He growled and grabbed the blonde’s wrists, flipping him so he was under him. “Let’s see if you love being teased as much as you tease, hm?” He chuckled darkly, pulling Hyukjae’s jeans off and throwing it on the side, slightly surprised to see he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Hyukjae whimpered, biting his lips as Jongwoon caressed his rear. “You naughty thing..” He muttered, shaking his head as he made Hyukjae lay on his stomach, pushing his knees under him. “I don’t do this normally, but I’ll create an exception for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle and he gently blew on the entrance before licking it once, then twice, loving the mewl that escaped Hyukjae’s lips. He did it again, until it was slick enough for him to push his tongue inside, growling at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was and he couldn’t imagine how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>it would feel around his dick. The thought made him moan and his hands gripped his ass cheeks hard enough to leave marks, loving the way Hyukjae moaned at the feeling, taking off his tongue just to push two fingers inside him. It was still tight, and with Hyukjae tightening around his fingers he barely managed to move properly, but with time he relaxed enough for Jongwoon to slip two more fingers inside him, moving them fast and steadily, until he found Hyukjae’s prostate. “Oh, fuck! Right there, Jongwoon- ah!” Hyukjae moaned loudly, hands gripping the bed sheets tightly when Jongwoon hit it one more time. “Fuuuck-” He whimpered and whined in displeasure when Jongwoon started to avoid it, trying to push back but Jongwoon held his hips. “Jongwoon-!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you changed, huh?” Jongwoon chuckled, moving his fingers faster, deliberately avoiding it. “Too bad you don’t deserve it, I could have made you cum..” He said thoughtfully, pulling his fingers out when he felt it was stretched enough, turning Hyukjae so now he was lying on his back. “Brace yourself.” He muttered, using his free hand to guide himself to Hyukjae’s entrance, slowly pushing in just the tip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” Hyukjae panted and screamed when Jongwoon did as he was told, thrusting hard as he entered him at once. It burned and hurt but it was so pleasurable, Hyukjae never felt so full before. He couldn’t keep his eyes open as he felt the pulsing of Jongwoon’s length inside him, he felt desperate to have him moving already. “Move, Jongwoon..” He said breathlessly, gasping when Jongwoon didn’t think twice when he started thrusting, fast and hard, instinctively parting his legs a little more so Jongwoon could reach deeper inside him, eyes rolling back at the amount of pleasure he felt when the tip of Jongwoon’s cock scrapped his prostate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, so good..” Jongwoon groaned, the pace getting faster as he felt his climax coming. He stopped once he was close, pulling out of Hyukjae to lay beside him and pull him up to his lap, catching his lips in a quick kiss that barely lasted a second before he parted their lips and looked at him. “Ride me.” He ordered, tone dark and eyes serious, making Hyukjae swallow hard as another wave of arousal ran through him. Hyukjae adjusted himself on his lap and gripped his length, guiding it to his entrance before lowering himself, sighing at the feeling of being filled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae’s thighs trembled as he moved slowly, bouncing up and down, whining when Jongwoon started to thrust to meet his pace. He rested his forehead on Jongwoon’s neck, forcing his body to keep moving as it was starting to become too hard for him to move, especially since every time he lowered himself Jongwoon would thrust up and hit his prostate. Another whine left his lips when Jongwoon gripped his cock and started stroking it, hard and fast, only to tighten his hands around the base so he wouldn’t be able to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jongwoon!” He keened loudly, almost sobbing from being denied like this especially when Jongwoon was hitting his prostate nonstop. “F-Fuck!” He screamed when Jongwoon laid him down on the bed again, staying on top of him as his thrusts started to become erratic, his own orgasm approaching. He came hard inside Hyukjae, still moving as Hyukjae’s walls tightened around him, and only then he allowed Hyukjae to cum, dirtying his chest and Hyukjae’s stomach with the white substance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jongwoon pulled out and laid beside him, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath. “Well, that was nice.” He chuckled breathlessly, not minding much when Hyukjae suddenly rested his head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Are you an after sex cuddler?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..” Hyukjae answered tiredly, yawning. “I hope it doesn’t bother you.” He cuddled closer, grateful when Jongwoon pulled the blankets from under them and covered their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, I don’t mind.” Jongwoon sighed and closed his eyes, feeling way too tired to get up and clean himself. Well, he has enough time to do it the next morning..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>–</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     When Jongwoon woke up his body felt heavy and tired, his mind was a little fuzzy but he still remembers what happened last night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least most part of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hadn’t opened his eyes yet, still feeling what was left from sleep pulling him, but he opened them in surprise when he felt a weight on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyukjae-ssi?” Jongwoon questioned confusedly, wondering why the male was sitting on him so comfortably like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Jongwoon.” Hyukjae smiled, leaning and pressing a kiss to Jongwoon’s lips, chuckling at the blush that appeared on his cheeks. “You weren’t supposed to wake up just yet, you ruined my plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.. were you going to do?” He yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to sit up but Hyukjae pressed a hand on his chest. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t get enough of you, so I just wanted to continue what we started last night. There’s no need to leave the bed~” He smiled naughtly and lowered himself, catching Jongwoon’s lips on a kiss. It wasn’t rushed, just lazy as Jongwoon wasn’t fully awake yet. “What do you think?” He asked when they parted. Jongwoon blinked a few times, the blush returning in full force as he bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a shower.” And the naughty smile on his lips made Hyukjae understand well what he meant by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyukjae almost screamed in surprise when Jongwoon sat up and grabbed him by the thighs, but didn’t complain when he carried him all the way towards the bathroom, where they proceeded to continue the events of yesterday night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since this isn't going to have a sequel or any new chapter, i had to rush the end but i hope you enjoyed it anw dskdjskj the ending was supposed to be reeeally different but if i change i'll have to write a new chapter so i rather leave it like this instead. i hope y'all can understand it jdskjds</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>